There are since long many various types of strapping apparatus for strapping objects as mentioned above, both as concerns strapping of objects to a stationary connection means and for interconnecting two or more objects, for tying packs and boxes together, etc. Many such strapping apparatus consist of lines or ropes which are tied or knotted together, or they may be strapping bands having some type of winch like strapping apparatus, chains having some type of lever like strapping means, or various types of wire capstans, etc.
Most such known strapping apparatus include one or more of the following lacks or disadvantages:
it takes long time and includes several operations for strapping same; PA0 in some cases there is a need for two men for strapping same; PA0 they are expensive to manufacture; PA0 they necessitate frequent maintenance; PA0 they may become unintentionally unstrapped; PA0 they can be difficult and heavy to release; PA0 they may unintentionally cause an a too strong strapping which makes the releasing thereof difficult, etc.
In many cases, for instance when strapping a large number of goods together, like motor cars, general cargo and other types of goods on ships or on railway wagons, or when strapping of boxes and other goods on trucks, in vans, in containers etc. it is important that the strapping can be made quickly, that it is easy to strap and release the objects, that the strapping apparatus is so flexible that it can be used for a large number of purposes, and that the apparatus, in spite of its flexibility etc. provides a safe strapping of the goods. In many cases it is also important that the strapping apparatus is so cheap to manufacture that it may even be used as a non-return product. This is especially important at long trade transporting of goods, in which case it can be doubtful that the strapping apparatus will be returned to the original loading place.